Charmed: A Paige from the Past
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Peter Chomsky; Daniel Cerone | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Julian McMahon; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Muse to My Ears" | next = "Trial by Magic" }}"A Paige from the Past" is the tenth episode of season four of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed, and the 76th episode of the series overall. It was directed by James L. Conway with a script written by Daniel Cerone. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, January 17th, 2002. In this episode, Paige Matthews wrestles with the guilt she feels concerning the deaths of her parents. With some help from Leo Wyatt, Paige gets to revisit her teen years and relives the day her parents died. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is production code number 4301076. * This episode is included on disc three of the Charmed: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and disc twenty-one of the Charmed: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Actor Scott Wilkinson is credited as M. Scott Wilkinson in this episode. * Actress Alexandra Breckenridge is credited as Alex Breckenridge in this episode. * Actor Darcas Macopson is credited as Dwayne Macopson in this episode. * Actress Rhonda Stubbins White is credited as Rhonda Stubbins in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of Charmed directed by James L. Conway, and his first episode from season four of the series. He previously directed the premiere episode of season three, "The Honeymoon's Over". * This is the fifth episode of Charmed written by Daniel Cerone, who has also worked on the series as a story editor. It is his second episode from season four as a writer. * This is the first episode of the series to air in 2002. * Supernatural entities that appear in this episode include witches, demons, ghosts and guardian angels. * Cole Turner proposes to Phoebe Halliwell in this episode. * Actor Time Winters also appeared in films such as Thinner and The Haunting of Seacliff Inn. * Actress Alexandra Breckenridge will go on to play recurring roles in several horror-related television programs including American Horror Story, True Blood, and The Walking Dead. Allusions * One of the posters in Paige's room is for the film Scream. Actress Rose McGowan appeared in the movie as Ghostface murder victim Tatum Riley. * One of the file numbers on Darryl Morris' assignment board is 8675309. This is also the fictional telephone number and partial title to the song "867-5309/Jenny" by Tommy Tutone, which was released in 1981. Bloopers * One of the posters in Paige's room is for the film Scream. The events of this episode take place in 1994, but Scream wasn't released until 1996. Quotes * Paige Matthews: It looks bad, I know. But it doesn't turn out this way, I promise. I get a degree in social work, I help others, I even get into Berkley thanks to high test scores and a powerful essay on the death of my... oh, let's just say a powerful essay. Uh... mum and dad, you've got to believe me. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: I never answered your question. Ask me again. * Cole Turner: Will you marry me? * Phoebe Halliwell: Yes, I will. .... * Paige Matthews: Oh my god! I'm so screwed, I'm supposed to come back as a ghost, not a ghost with braces? * Leo Wyatt: You're meant to relive the experience not observe it, Paige. * Paige Matthews: Yeah, but I just wanted to come back and sit on the sidelines and make sarcastic comments about my lack of style. * Leo Wyatt: Just take a look around, Paige. * Paige Matthews: Hey, you're right, I was cool even then. See also External Links * * * * "A Paige from the Past" at the Charmed Wiki Keywords 1990s | California | Captain | Demons | Ghosts | Halliwell Manor | High school | Police officer | Possession | San Francisco | Security guard | School principal | Student | Witchcraft | Witches ---- Category:2002 television episodes Category:Daniel Cerone Category:Peter Chomsky Category:James L. Conway Category:Brad Kern Category:Jonathan Levin Category:Jon Pare Category:Nell Scovell Category:Aaron Spelling Category:E. Duke Vincent Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Rose McGowan Category:Holly Marie Combs Category:Brian Krause Category:Julian McMahon Category:Dorian Gregory Category:Sherman Howard Category:Scott Wilkinson Category:Lisa Darr Category:Larry Brandenburg Category:Alexandra Breckenridge Category:Bradley James Category:Darcas Macopson Category:Rhonda Stubbins White Category:Time Winters Category:Tommy Redmond Hicks Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified